


Under The Light Of The Fireworks

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Beaches, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, brock x olivia, pokeani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Olivia laughed, a flush of pink that crept across her cheeks that appeared to glow under the radiance of the fireworks, and through Brock's lovestruck gaze.





	Under The Light Of The Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: English subs have not come out yet.

The crackle of the fireworks sounded in the distance, followed by the flashes of yellow and red lights. They illuminated the night sky, showering down on the ocean waves that calmly swept to shore and on the two figures walking side by side on the beach. Brock and Olivia stood close to each other, so close that their shoulders nearly grazed together like two boulders colliding. Olivia laughed, a flush of pink that crept across her cheeks that appeared to glow under the radiance of the fireworks, and through Brock's lovestruck gaze.

"It's absolutely insane don't you think? I never thought that two people could power up a Z move like that," she exclaimed.

"Me neither," Brock sheepishly added. "Actually I've never seen anyone use Z moves beside Ash. Watching you gather your strength and channel all that power so gracefully, it was _breathtaking._ "

"Oh it's nothing really. All you need is the bond between you and your pokemon to make the magic happen," Olivia said.

"Then what about the power I lent?" Brock asked.

The fireworks sizzled above. Olivia's eyes sparkled like starlight.

"I guess it was a magic of its own."

She turned and grabbed Brock's hand. He sharply inhaled, feeling at how delicate her touch was. Their hands clasped together, fingers neatly lining up and nestling in the crooks.

"You've really _swept_ me off my feet Brock."

Brock's lips parted. His grip on her hand tightened as the boom from the fireworks echoed around them.

"Oh Olivia. I must be the luckiest man in the world to hear those words from a woman as _strong_ and _beautiful_ as you."

Olivia's eyelashes fluttered. Gold and red glimmered in her eyes as she leaned in. Her eyes closed, lips puckered up, and the tip of her sandal dented in the sand.

"Whoa!"

Brock's free hand shot out. His hand curled as it steadied her waist. Olivia grabbed onto his shoulder as he helped her up.

"That was a close one!" He breathed.

"I'm lucky you were able to catch me," she smiled up at him.

Brock stepped in. Up ahead a beam of light shot up into the sky.

"If you fell, I'd catch you anytime.

Dots of red light dispersed, forming into lines that zig-zaged and curved. Brock and Olivia leaned in at the same time. Their lips met.

_Boom!_

The fireworks formed into the shape of a heart.


End file.
